dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari
Hikari (氷狩 Hikari) is the only known name of Satoshi Hiwatari's ancestor, responsible for many of the magical artworks in D.N.Angel. Appearance Like his known descendants, Hikari has light blue hair and dark blue eyes. His hair is long, almost covering his eyes and tied in a ponytail in the back. He is seen wearing simple pants and a shirt, though sometimes he also wears a light, knee-length coat.Manga: Volume 13, Stage 3, Part 20''Manga: Volume 6, Stage 2, Part 11'' Personality Originally a humble man, Hikari is said to have been driven mad by his craft. He is passionate about his art, and his ambition drives him to destroy many of his creations in pursuit of his goal: to create living artworks. He cannot feel happiness unless he gives life to his creations, no matter what he must sacrifice in the process.Manga: Volume 8, The Second Hand of Time, Part 10 History Hikari was once a poor artist, but eventually his artworks are noticed for their incredible, "lifelike" qualities. People become enamored with his creations, including the phantom thief, Niwa. Satoshi Hiwatari describes Hikari's hands as being "sullied" when his madness leads him to instill life in his creations through a magical ritual. Hikari creates a large, unknown quantity of "grotesque monsters" during his lifetime, despite destroying any that do not possess the beauty or life he desires.Manga: Volume 16, Stage 4, Part 15 Hikari is visited by Niwa once while he is working on a large painting. The thief flings a calling card onto the artwork and blames Hikari for creating beautiful artworks which he cannot resist stealing. Hikari states that Niwa has no understanding of the terrible power within the art. Some time later, Hikari destroys a painting by ripping the canvas, screaming that it falls short of his vision. He clutches his shoulder and sinks to his knees afterward. One of his hooded disciples enters the room and comforts him, stating that Hikari creates things that he himself cannot. He spends years obsessing about and creating the ultimate living artwork, Black Wings, in a cavernous building. However, his ritual for the finished painting is interrupted by Niwa. Hikari grabs a nearby cross when the magic goes out of control and attaches itself to them in the form of a curse. Hikari's descendants inherit Krad and a short lifespan as a result of this encounter. Hikari is last seen by Niwa, slumped unconscious against the Black Wings with the cross still in his hand.Manga: Volume 10, Stage 3, Part 8 Relationships Niwa According to Satoshi Hiwatari's account, Niwa and Hikari were each the person the other respected most. Niwa compliments his art and speaks playfully with Hikari, who remains emotionless and unamused. However he does nothing to capture the thief and lets him leave. Disciple Hikari has several disciples who serve him and study his techniques. One of them bears a strong resemblance to Commissioner Hiwatari but his name was lost to time, according to Emiko Niwa.Manga: Volume 16, Stage 4, Part 17 When Hikari laments his inability to create art that meets his standards, destroying a painting in the process, the disciple quickly holds onto the emotional man and reassures him that his gifts are precious and unique. Trivia The cross that Hikari grabs is identical to the crest used by the modern Hikari family and the ornament on Krad's ponytail.Manga: Volume 10, Stage 3, Part 10''Manga: Volume 4, ''Stage 2, Part 2 References Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Hikari family